Explications
by Anna Grey
Summary: Alors que la guerre fait rage, Elle cherche des explications. Des explications inexistantes... PS: que ceux qui lisent Show Me Love aille voir à la fin, merci !


**Fatiguée. Epuisée, lasse. Ses yeux étaient fermés alors que son bourreau continuait de la traîner, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Personne n'avait remarqué son absence, leurs absences, bien trop occupés à se battre. Elle ne sentait même plus la douleur de son crâne ; ce bâtard la traînait depuis des mètres et des mètres par les cheveux, sans un mot. Ses jambes découvertes étaient ensanglantées, et s'écorchaient de plus en plus, sans qu'elle n'y puisse faire quelque chose. **

**« Arrête s'il te plait, souffla t-elle. »**

**Mais rien ne se passa. L'homme avançait toujours, tirant le corps de la jeune fille derrière lui. **

**Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, pour reprendre sa respiration, puis cracha :**

**« On est bientôt arrivés. »**

**Elle hocha la tête, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle avait maintenant mal au dos, et la douleur fulgurante de son crâne était revenue.**

**« Je vais mourir. »**

**C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Une affirmation à laquelle elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Parce qu'elle s'en fichait. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, le bourreau la lâcha, sans ménagement, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une pierre, en face d'elle.**

**« Tu es pitoyable, dit-il. »**

**La jeune fille se redressa difficilement. Ses jambes la faisaient atrocement souffrir, son dos était aussi plein de sang, et son mal de tête n'arrangeait rien. **

**« Je vais vomir. »**

**Chose dite, chose faite. Elle se pencha sur le côté, avant de recracher son repas.**

**« Pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ? »**

**L'homme ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, savourant la douce brise qui lui caressait les épaules. Il semblait réfléchir, et alluma une cigarette.**

**« Tu fumes trop.**

**-Et toi, tu parles trop. »**

**Il fouilla quelques secondes dans une des poches de sa cape, avant d'en sortir deux cachets.**

**« Prends les, dit-il en les lui tendant.**

**-C'est quoi ?**

**-Ta confiance ou ta mort.**

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

**-Soit tu me fais confiance, soit tu meures.**

**-De toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre… »**

**Elle avala les deux cachets, et remercia l'homme d'un signe de tête. Elle s'allongea silencieusement dans l'herbe, et posa sa tête sur une pierre. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme était au dessus d'elle, l'embrassant délicatement dans le cou.**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**Il ne répondit pas. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Il avait envie, simplement, comme toutes les autres fois. Agacé par ses questions, il la mordilla légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de lui arracher un gémissement.**

**« Explique moi… »**

**Décidément ! Même quand elle ne posait pas de question, elle voulait des réponses. **

_**« C'est bien une fille, pensa-t-il. Toujours à vouloir des réponses. »**_

**Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Alors qu'il continuait à lui prodiguer de merveilleuses et tendres caresses, elle déclara :**

**« C'est la guerre. »**

**Il se redressa légèrement, de façon à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent. Il n'avait pas envie de se rendre compte de l'évidence, elle le savait. Dans le parc, leurs camarades tombaient, les uns après les autres. Et eux…**

**« Je sais. »**

**Eux, ils prenaient du bon temps, allongés dans l'herbe. Ils étaient fatigués, écoeurés de cette guerre qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu. **

**« Je devrai me battre.**

**-Alors tu devrais me tuer. Je ne t'en empêcherai même pas, ma chérie. »**

**La jolie brune enleva la capuche de son bourreau, avant de poser délicatement ses mains sur les pommettes rougies de son amant, et de rapprocher leurs visages, afin que leurs lèvres se touchent.**

**« Tu m'as tellement manqué…Ou étais-tu ? »**

**Encore des réponses. Hermione Granger cherchait toujours des réponses. **

**« J'ai été appelé… **

**-Je m'en suis doutée…Je n'aime pas quand tu pars, comme ça, sans me prévenir…J'aurai préféré que tu me réveilles en plein milieu de la nuit…J'ai toujours peur que tu partes avec une autre fille… »**

**Drago Malefoy sourit contre les lèvres d'Hermione, sans pour autant répondre. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Hermione n'avait pas confiance en elle, depuis que Weasley l'avait trahie. Alors, forcément, elle peinait à lui faire confiance à lui.**

**Malgré tout, les réticences d'Hermione faisaient beaucoup de mal à Drago. Il ne le disait pas, mais n'en pensait pas moins… **

**« Je t'en prie, Granger…Je t'aime tellement, ne dis pas des choses comme ça…Ta tête va mieux ?**

**-Oui…Je ne sens presque plus rien…Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as traîné comme ça ? J'avais mal…**

**-Mon père nous a vu nous éloigner. Je suis terriblement désolé…**

**-Chut…Explique moi, maintenant… »**

**Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer. Il n'avait pas d'explications, il n'avait pas envie d'en chercher pour satisfaire les besoins de la dame.**

**« J'ai pas de réponse, Granger…Je n'ai jamais de réponse, et pourtant, tu m'en demandes à chaque fois…Alors voilà, je vais te dire ce que je pense. Je pense que tu te compliques inutilement la vie. Je pense que la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour, sur un coup dans tête et cachés dans un placard minuscule, tu n'as pas cherché à résister. Au contraire. Je pense que toutes les autres fois qui ont suivi, nous n'avons pas de réponse. J'avais envie. Tu avais envie. Nous avons fait. Point. Il n'y a pas de réponse à chercher. Parce que tout simplement, il n'y a pas de question… »**

**C'est sur cette dernière parole qu'il glissa sa tête contre le cou d'Hermione, fermant les yeux d'épuisement.**

**« Je crois que c'est moi qui vais mourir, finalement…murmura-t-il.**

**-Tu ne peux pas me laisser… Plus maintenant…Pas maintenant que j'ai enfin des réponses à mes questions… »**

**Un bruissement de feuilles fit relever la tête d'Hermione. Drago, lui, n'avait même pas le courage de regarder qui était la personne qui osait venir les importunés. **

**Une paire d'yeux, appartenant soit au camp d'Hermione, soit au camp de Drago, les fixaient intensément, silencieusement. Le choc se dessinait sur les traits de cet homme…Deux ennemis étaient réunis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et semblaient partagés une relation hors du commun, alors que la guerre faisait des ravages, quelques mètres plus loin. **

**Pourtant, au clair de lune, les deux ennemis étaient réunis…**

**Et la paire d'yeux les fixait toujours, intensément, inlassablement. **

* * *

Et oui ! Alors que l'on ne m'attendait plus, me voilà avec un OS, plutôt étrange, je vous l'accorde... J'espère que, malgré tout, il vous a plu... Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et si vous voulez une réponse, dites le moi...Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la fin est étrange : elle sert tout simplement au fait que, si je veux faire une suite à cet OS, je puisse la faire...

Sinon je voulais aussi vous parlez de Show Me Love.

La suite & la fin de la fic dépend de votre choix : Voulez-vous que je suive le résumé que j'avais mis ?

Ou alors que je parte dans l'idée que j'avais, qui est différente de celle à la base ?

Je vous avoue que, en fonction de votre choix, il en va de la vie des personnages...Plus simplement, l'une des deux propositions à une fin triste & l'autre heureuse. ( Merci de me dire dans votre review, ou par message privé, ce que vous choisissez entre les deux propositions.).

Bisous, Anne.


End file.
